


Just Guys Bein Dudes

by laikachi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Overuse of the words 'Dude' and 'Bro', PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikachi/pseuds/laikachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bro, it’s too frickin’ hot for you to be making me this hot right now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Guys Bein Dudes

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned. Also I do not own a penis, so I don't actually know what a blowjob feels like. Hopefully I've done it justice.

“Maaaan!” Kuroo whined, thrashing his head around meekly on the back of the couch.

“Uggggghhh!” was the only reply he got from Bokuto, who was face down on the living room floor.

It was a decidedly hot summer day. Bokuto and Kuroo had spent the last three days together, trying to get their summer homework done. That was going well, until the AC in Kuroo’s house had broken. The stifling heat from the sun was not helped at all by the body heat of two people in a tiny bedroom. So they had migrated to the living room, only to discover that yes, the AC was broken everywhere in the house and yes, they were going to sweat to death.

“It’s too hot.” Bokuto mumbled from the floor, turning his head so his cheek rested on the cool wood.

“Hot damn.” Kuroo snorted, head lolling to the opposite side to look at his friend. Bokuto was wearing only his practice shorts (that he had slept in), dubbing it ‘too hot for a fucking shirt’. Kuroo couldn’t help but notice the toned bulk of Bokuto’s muscles as they rose and fell with every breath. He noticed that the white shorts rode up Bokuto’s thighs, and the humidity of the Tokyo sun had caused them to stick to him in all the right places.

Kuroo licked his lips. Damn he was so thirsty, in every sense of the word. With a laboured sigh, he stood and sauntered towards the kitchen.

“What do you want? Water or pop?” He asked, looking back at Bokuto lazily. He got a delicious view of Bokuto’s terrific thighs from this angle and bit his lip in appreciation.

Bokuto rolled onto his back, throwing his arms above his head.  
“Surprise me bro.” He said with a smile. Kuroo snagged two water bottles from the fridge and tossed one to his friend. 

“Yo dude, thanks.” Bokuto said, not bothering to sit up as he opened the water. Evidently this wasn’t a good choice, as the water cascaded over his face and then dribbled down his chest when he did sit up. 

Kuroo barely suppressed a moan. “Bro, it’s too frickin’ hot for you to be making me this hot right now.”  
“Really?” Bokuto waggled his eyebrows and smirked at Kuroo. “How so, my guy?” He asked in a tone that was only half joking.

Kuroo and Bokuto were fairly open with each other. They’d fooled around a couple times, and even tried dating for a while before realizing they made way better friends with benefits than they did partners. They enjoyed each others company, and they were most definitely sexually attracted to one another, but neither one was really great at being the emotional rock in a relationship. That being said, they knew each other very very well and teased each other mercilessly.

“Dude. Your abs are literally rippling right now.” Kuroo said, leaning on the door frame. “Don’t give me that ‘how so’ shit.” A smirk played at the corners of his lips. Bokuto loved to be praised and worshipped. With a body like his, it’s something he got used to from most angles of his life.

“Aww c’mon Kuroo. I know you can do better!” Bokuto whined, punctuating his words by flexing his pecs in a way that would make Terry Crews proud. He took a slow, deliberate sip of his water, watching Kuroo’s reaction and letting just a little bit dribble down his chin and onto his chest.

Kuroo swallowed, and took a swig of his own water. His eyes followed the bob of Bokuto’s throat and suddenly found that he no longer gave a single fuck about how hot the weather was.

“Dude. Bro. Okay so. Here’s the thing.” Kuroo was across the room in two long strides, and kneeling between Bokuto’s thighs faster than light. “We don’t have to do anything strenuous or anything.” Bokuto snickered at the reaction he had elicited. “But I think maybe, we should definitely make sure these boners disappear.”

Bokuto looked down at his crotch, and then at Kuroo’s. “Well would you look at that!” He said matter-of-factly. “It would appear that way! What do you wanna do about it? It’s too hot to have sex.” Bokuto said, his eyes doing that sexy half-lidded thing that drove Kuroo crazy.

“I’m thinking brojobs.” Kuroo said, his infamous smirk making an appearance. His voice had lost the desperation from a few moments ago, but his actions certainly hadn’t. His fingers danced lightly on Bokuto’s thigh, silently asking for permission before taking action.

Bokuto leaned up to Kuroo so their faces were a breath apart. “I like the sound of that bro.” Bokuto’s voice had lowered into something distinctly more gravelly and sexual than his usual tone, and it sent shivers down Kuroo’s spine. Kuroo closed the gap and planted a needy kiss to Bokuto’s lips, nipping and sucking as his hands freed Bokuto’s body from his shorts. Kuroo then made short work of his own clothes, madly kissing Bokuto all the while.

“You want me to go first?” Bokuto asked breathily into Kuroo’s mouth. He was at half-mast, and could feel Kuroo was fully hard so he figured it was only fair if he didn’t make Kuroo wait. Kuroo broke the kiss at last, and shook his head.

“Nah dude, I wanna feel you get hard because of me.” The sensual tone in Kuroo’s voice was like velvet.

“Shit.. Tetsu. That’s so hot.” Bokuto said, eyes gleaming with excitement and arousal. He leaned back onto his forearms, spreading his legs open just enough to let Kuroo settle more comfortably between them.

Kuroo set to work immediately, splaying his hands over Bokuto’s hips, applying some pressure to remind him not to buck into his throat right away. He leaned forward, blowing cool air on the tip of the partially erect cock in front of him. He felt Bokuto shudder, and chuckled to himself. He licked a gentle stripe up the junction between thigh and pelvis, teasing Bokuto in a way Kuroo knew he liked. Kuroo repeated the lick on the other side, starting from lower so he caught a little bit of Bokuto’s balls on the way up, causing the cock in front of him to twitch as it almost became fully hard. Smirking, Kuroo pressed gentle, almost chaste, kisses up the shaft. 

“Brooooo!” Bokuto half moaned half whined. “You gonna do it or what?” His impatience was one of Bokuto’s weak points, when it came to sex. Kuroo chuckled and chided him. “Patience! You know my blowjobs are worth waiting for!”

The only response he got was a huff that sounded indignant, but Bokuto didn’t say another word about it. Kuroo went back to his ministrations, a swell of pride hitting his chest when Bokuto slowly rose to a full erection.

“I still got it!” Kuroo mumbled, his face buried in the skin near the base of Bokuto’s cock. The vibrations made Bokuto moan, instinctually covering his mouth to hold the noises back. 

Kuroo’s tongue lolled out, and he licked up the shaft to Bokuto’s head. Without anymore time wasted, he took the blushing cock into his mouth and bobbed down twice, smirking when Bokuto’s breath came faster. He opened his mouth a little wider, accommodating the girth of Bokuto and pushed further down. 

Kuroo was honestly glad that Bokuto wasn’t long enough to deepthroat, because he was sure that a cock this thick would get stuck and he’s either suffocate or have to go to the emergency room with his best friends dick down his throat. Neither was ideal.

Bokuto tried to thrust his hips up into that wet mouth, but Kuroo held his hips firmly to the ground. He thanked god he’d learned that Bokuto had little control early on in their escapades, because he was never surprised by it anymore and could take precautionary measures.

“Dude..Tetsu…” Bokuto groaned Kuroo’s name, and looked down to see Kuroo looking up at him through those long black eyelashes. His eyes were predatory and Bokuto laid back down, knowing he wouldn’t last if Kuroo kept looking at him like that. 

Kuroo took all of Bokuto in, sucking hard and pulling off at the same time. His hand slowly moved down to Bokuto’s balls, and massaged them gently.  
“Is it good Kou?” Kuroo asked, a smarmy grin on his face. He knew damn well it was good, but he liked the validation he got when his partners verbalized their pleasure.

Bokuto’s breath was coming to him quickly, and the warmth in his belly was spreading tinglingly to his limbs. “It’s so good Tetsu! Shit you’re the best. Man, I can’t believe your hot mouth. My god…” He rambled on until Kuroo was satisfied, and went back to work. He curled his tongue around the head and grazed his teeth gently over the shaft. All the while, still massaging Bokuto’s balls.

“God Koutarou, you taste too good for someone whose been sweating all day.” Kuroo moaned, his voice coming out breathier than normal. He took one of Bokuto’s balls into his mouth, and sucked gently on it. The sounds of Bokuto gasping and whining were very pleasing and caused Kuroo’s own cock to jump. 

“Testu Tetsu… Fuuuck!” Bokuto had devolved to yelling, as he almost always did when he got close to orgasm. Kuroo grinned and bobbed his head over Bokuto’s cock faster than before, his tongue dancing over everything he could reach. 

Bokuto roared with pleasure, his hands scrabbling to get a hold on something and only finding purchase at the back of Kuroo’s head. Bokuto’s fingers locked into the black hair there, and he pushed Kuroo down, hoping to be swallowed whole by that glorious hotness. Kuroo opened his jaw to the widest it would go, so he could take the thickness of Bokuto at the base. Kuroo was held there, his nose nestled in those short white pubes. He didn’t mind when Bokuto got a little forceful; in fact, it was a huge turn on for him. Kuroo swallowed around Bokuto’s cock, and rubbed the shaft with his tongue as best he could. He moaned loudly into Bokuto’s crotch, sending what he knew would be waves of pleasure into his best friend.

“Fuck Tetsu.. I’m gonna cum…” That was all the warning Kuroo got before he was swallowing the sticky fluid, choking a little as he found it hard to breath. Bokuto finally let go of his head and Kuroo pulled off, panting hard. He coughed quietly and saw that Bokuto had fallen flat on his back.

“You should win an olympic medal, bro.” Bokuto said, his voice raspy. “You suck dick like a champ.” His chest rose and fell slowly as he got his breath back to normal.

“Thanks man.” Kuroo said, leaning against the couch. His cock twitched, as if reminding him that it was, in fact, still hard.

“Oh dude. Lemme do you!” Bokuto said, rolling over to Kuroo and spreading his thighs with his meaty hands. Bokuto licked his lips hungrily, and dove right into it.

Bokuto wasn’t as good at giving head as Kuroo. But it was physically impossible for Kuroo to give himself head, so he figured Bokuto came in close second. After a quick, but very hot, orgasm, they both collapsed on the floor. 

“Oh shit it’s hot in here.” Bokuto complained. The stifling summer heat had reemerged with a vengeance and now they were both naked, sweating and spent.

“Bro I’m melting.” Kuroo whined. He rolled over and slung an arm over Bokuto’s chest “Wanna go shower? We can make it cold.”

“My guy, that’s the best idea you’ve had since blowing me.”


End file.
